Haunted
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Lucifer lost the battle with his brother, his Father punished him by turning him into a human, stripped of his memories and powers, and is deemed to wander the earth searching for who he is...  Human Lucifer! R
1. Punishment Of The Son

**Haunted**

**Human Archangels- Lucifer's version**.

Things had gone wrong, very wrong...

Lucifer glared up at the chains holding him in place- courtesy of Michael, who had... beaten him. No doubt that bastard would be smug _"Oh! Look at me! I kicked the devils ass! I rock!"_

But he didn't laugh or joke at his brother. If fact- Lucifer hadn't seen him since that fateful day in which Michael just got the upper hand and quite frankly, killed him.

So here he was- Heaven or Hell? He didn't know... but now, all he was facing was infinite darkness. But-? It was bright white.

Then he realized it was the very person he should have been terrified of, but to his surprise, fear didn't come. Hate, however did.

'Father.' He just said, half glaring.

His Father sighed at his son's hostile expression. 'Lucifer.' He just said, eyes sad. Lucifer's own were narrowed, but said nothing else. His Father spoke now.

'You have broken my heart Lucifer with your actions.' He said, and his voice was indeed fallen. Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 'Why? You made me like this... so why does it sadden you?' His Father sighed. 'Your actions were yours, and yours alone.'

Lucifer smirked. 'Excuses.'

His Father sighed once more. 'You shook the very foundations of Heaven when you fell.'

The eyebrow was raised again, and Lucifer asked his Father.

'So... tell me- I was just one of your "divine plans?"'

He groaned. 'Lucifer... you have caused me much heartache. Hating Humans so, destroying your fellow brothers...' The devil scoffed. 'Humans are flawed. They are nothing like us- we were your finest creations! Not so great if you create a worthless race too!'

His Father sighed, a tear glistening in His eye.

'Lucifer... please don't make me cast you out again.' He almost begged. Lucifer's eyes narrowed. 'Like you care! Here I was, decimating your precious Humans, and you did nothing! Coward.'

Again, His Father sighed, but it was more in loss.

'Then there is nothing for it- you will return to Hell, where this time there is no way to release you from your bonds.' Lucifer's eyes narrowed again. 'Fine. Do it!' then snapped his eyes tight shut.

But His Father didn't cast him down, in fact, when Lucifer opened them slightly, he was still there, staring at him with mixed emotions.

And now He spoke.

'Lucifer... you leave me no choice- Hell doesn't seem to faze you no more...'

Lucifer was confused now, but before he could speak, His Father stared him in the eye.

'Maybe becoming the thing you hate so much is suitable punishment.'

Now Lucifer understood.

'No... there is _no way _you are making me human! No! I'll just kill myself every time you do it!'

But His Father said. 'But with no memories... how will you know?'

Lucifer continued shaking his head, panic trying to work it's way free, but something was stopping it. Probably his pride.

His Father spoke again.

'Your punishment, Lucifer... is to roam the Earth as a human, searching for who you really are. For only when you realize your human heart will you have them returned.'

Lucifer continued shaking his head in denial. A human-? No. He refused!

His Father sighed and looked him in the eye.

'Dear Son... I am being merciful. You must understand that.'

But Lucifer never replied, his eyes full of hate and distrust.

His Father sighed, and the last thing Lucifer saw was the bright white exude from him, engulfing his form before everything vanished.

Then Lucifer's nightmare began-

Life as a human...

* * *

**Yeah, short intro chapter, but will get muuuuucccccch longer from the next one. Heres the Lucifer version- Gabriel's version; Enchanted, is also up and will follow a loosely similar plot. Hope you like! Next update soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	2. Who Am I?

Fires were burning, he could feel it... burning...

_Just like Hell._

_Hell...  
_

Lucifer's eyes snapped open and he sat up, almost coughing, a pain situated in his head. But as he raised a hand to his forehead, he froze- there were people stood before him of all ages, yet all of them had the same creepy black eyes.

Lucifer stood up, stumbling a little in his haste to back up. The others frowned in confusion, then one stepped forwards, asking.

'Master? Are you ok?'

Lucifer's eyes widened- what the hell was going on-?

'Who are you all?' He asked, eyes still wide. The black eyed people glanced at each other, then the lead one asked.

'What's your name?' He said it rather nervously Lucifer noted.

'Lucifer.' He answered. The things muttered amoung themselves, sounding utterly confused. 'But-?' The man said in confusement, then scowled and said. 'Grab him.'

His sapphire eyes widened as the things advanced, but then, quite suddenly, a shot rang out behind him, making the devil jump in shock. Then his eyes widened further as the massive jet black column of smoke erupted from within the thing.

The woman put her gun away, then walked over to Lucifer, helping him up, going. 'You ok?' Lucifer nodded, eyes wide. 'Err... thanks, but what was that thing?'

She sighed. 'A demon.'

Lucifer frowned. 'A demon?' She nodded, then started walking away, and Lucifer realized he was in a back garden. The woman stopped in the doorway back to her house, frowning. 'You coming or what?'

He just stood there, then glanced up- the night seemed... very dark. He nodded, then walked in.

* * *

'What's your name?'

Lucifer looked up at the woman who saved his life. 'Lucifer.' He just said. The girl frowned. 'Like the devil?' Lucifer chuckled a little. 'I suppose...'

The woman sighed, pushing her long honey blonde hair over her shoulders, her oak eyes careful. 'Why were demons after you?'

Lucifer just stared, then said.

'I- I don't know... I don't know anything...'

The woman just stared too, the sighed. 'Well, I was listening- they called you "Master" and, to be frank... I've never seen demons so concerned...'

Lucifer stood up, holding out his hands in a gesture of surrender as the woma pointed the gun at him. 'Who are you?' She demanded, still aiming. Lucifer shook his head, eyes wide.'

'I don't know! I don't know _who I am!'_

The woman frowned. 'Are you saying you've lost your memory-?'

Lucifer nodded, thinking hard.

'I don't know what happened... but I remember some things- a place in Lawrence, Kansas...'

The woman just stared again, then slowly lowered her weapon. This guy, this... Lucifer, seemed sincere. She knew liars very well... and he wasn't lying.

'I'm Sapphy.' She said, getting up now. Lucifer flinched a little, but held his ground. Sapphy frowned. 'I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wondered if you wanted a cup of tea.'

Lucifer frowned now.

'What's tea?'

Sapphy just stared, thinking he was joking... then realized he wasn't. Man... he really had lost his memory!

'It's a drink, you'll probably like it.' She found herself chuckling. Lucifer was silent, but then nodded. 'Ok then.' He said, following her into the kitchen.

* * *

Lucifer stood with the hot cup in his hands, unsure of what to do. He spied Sapphy raising it to her mouth, then drinking it, so he hastily copied. And found out it was pretty nice.

'So-' Sapphy asked, setting her cup down on the side. 'Do you need a lift somewhere?'

Lucifer was a little confused, then said, realizing. 'I think... I don't know why, but I think I should go to Lawrence.' Sapphy nodded, but then said.

'But that's so far away! We're in Detroit now... how do you plan on getting there?'

Lucifer chuckled. 'Snap my fingers I'm hoping.'

Sapphy found herself sighing, then going.

'I'm heading down to see a friend in Colorado... I'm sure I could drop you off on the way?'

Lucifers eyes widened in suprise, then he said. 'Thank you. That would be brilliant.' Sapphy felt herself smiling- there was something different about this guy... some hidden part of him...

Something dark.

* * *

Lucifer lay on the makeshift bed on the sofa, staring into the darkness, that, for some reason, comforted him better than light.

Who was he? That was the question he couldn't stop asking himself.

And those demons... they called him Master-?

Really, truly... who was he-?

* * *

The next morning saw Sapphy getting the car ready for the long trek to Lawrence, where Lucifer hoped to find answers. Sapphy didn't know why she'd lied about going to Colorado...

But there was more to this man than he seemed...

'Ready for the off?' She asked him as he sat on the sofa, watching the TV with suprised eyes- it was like he'd never seen it before...

Which was true, but niether knew it.

Lucifer looked up, then nodded. 'Yeah, let's go.'

As Lucifer got into the passenger side, Sapphy felt a wave of uneasiness creep over her...

What was she letting herself in for-?

* * *

**Ooops! Completely forgot to put this chapter up lmao! Anywhoo- Looks like things are starting up! Hmm...wonder what Sapphy would think if she knew Luci really is the devil lmao?**

**Next up later on! X Nic**


	3. Something Wicked Comes This Way

As they drove towards Lawrence, Lucifer nodded off in the car, only to be awakened by a vivid nightmare... blood, blood and yet more blood.

Sapphy glanced at him now, uneasiness in her chest. "You ok?" she asked as he sat up, chest heaving and eyes wide. Lucifer nodded and just asked. "Where are we?"

"Not too far now. An hour or so and we'll be there."

Lucifer nodded now, thinking- who was he-?

-Haunted-

They stopped at a motel for the night now, and Sapphy asked Lucifer as he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Aren't you going to get a few hours?"

Lucifer frowned and turned over, facing Sapphy. "Do I have to? I see things... in my head when I close my eyes."

Sapphy frowned now, then asked. "Nightmares?"

He looked a little surprised now, then said. "I see myself killing hundreds of innocent people. Is that usual-?" Sapphy felt disturbed now, then said carefully. "No. It's not... why? Do you remember anything?"

Lucifer shook his head and said quietly. "I don't know... I'm just feeling all these things. These emotions. For some reason, I just want to close my eyes... but I'm scared."

"Scared? Of those nightmares?"

"Yes. I don't know what I've done... but I feel bad. Like I killed people."

Sapphys heart was racing now- who the hell was he-!

Later that night in the darkness, Lucifer was staring up at the ceiling, his own heart racing. Why was he feeling afraid-? He turned over and looked at the girl, Sapphy. He had a feeling about her... like he should hate her, but just couldn't.

He got up now, walking silently over to her bed and stared down at her.

Until she frowned and opened her eyes, screaming in shock and fell of the bed.

Lucifer blinked in shock, then helped her up, going. "I'm sorry."

Sapphy sighed, then just asked. "Just go to bed, get some sleep."

He didn't move for a start, but then he sighed and walked back to his bed, lying down and clenching his eyes shut, not sure how hard he had to close them to "sleep"

-Haunted-

When he woke up, his night free from nightmares, he lay there for a moment, then came that feeling in his stomach- hungry.

He sighed and got up, walking over to the kitchen and opening a cupboard, pulling out something called a "Pot Noodle"

Lucifer read the instructions on the back- it seemed... simple enough.

He went over to the thing called a kettle and filled it with water, switching it on. But the light didn't come on, making him frown- why wasn't it working-?

Then he saw a button behind it, then hesitantly pressed it.

The kettle came on, slowly boiling the water.

When it was boiled, he carefully tipped the hot water into the opened plastic tub thing, then watched as it absorbed the water, forgetting the kettle in his hand and hissed when he got a burn.

"Ouch! Damn it!" he swore, looking at his hand.

Sapphy woke up now, then groaned, dragging him to the sink and sticking his burnt hand under the cold tap with the instructions of keeping it there.

Lucifer laughed now and said. "I made a Pot Noodle."

Sapphy felt suprised at that, then looked- yeah, he had. The devil was proud of making a Pot Noodle (!)

Men.

-Haunted-

Lucifer prodded his bandage now, feeling something... hurt him. Why did it feel so weird-? Like he was so used to pain that it didn't bother him.

Sapphy now ordered. "Stop poking it! Now!"

Lucifer jolted in surprise, then asked. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh. Ok."

She was a little taken aback by how quickly he had obeyed. He was kind of adorable the way he looked so innocent and lost.

Lucifer sighed now and said. "I just want to know who I am. But... what if I was a bad person? What if my dreams are real-?"

Sapphy didn't speak now, but then just said quietly. "You seem like a nice guy. I don't think you're a bad person."

Lucifer felt himself smiling now, then-

"Thank you. You're very kind."

Sapphy smiled too, then asked. "What can you remember?"

Lucifer looked stumped now, but didn't have to answer as they pulled into Lawrence, and a name came to mind. "Stull. Stull cemetary."

Sapphy frowned, then said. "That old cowboy place-? Why there?"

He was just as confused as she was.

-Haunted-

Lucifer walked through the place now, thinking hard. Five people... but somehow three bodies. He raised his hands now, staring at them- he was in the wrong body it felt like. There was something missing... to him, people missing...

His head hurt, and he groaned, rubbing the back of it, then a name came to mind "Winchester" a Sam and Dean. There were other names, memories coming to mind. Angels, demons...

Sapphy watched him frown, rubbing his head in silence- this was getting weird now. All her hunters instincts were crying out for her to kill him right now. But...

Why couldn't she-?

Maybe it was because he seemed so innocent and lost, not knowing who he was. But really and truly, if he was dangerous... he didn't seem it. Maybe he was the devil, maybe he wasn't.

But what if he was-?

**Phew! Been a while lmao! But yep- I'm getting around to all my old fics(: so another up pretty soon if anyone is still interested. Thanks! reviews much loved! x**


End file.
